Baby Carrots
by terra hotaru
Summary: Ven didn't like baby carrots and he was going to show his dislike to the person who had told him to eat them. TerraVen. Fluff. For illbewaiting on dA.


**Baby Carrots**

He looked out the window of his room, tilting his head to the side, sighing. It was warm again outside. He had hoped that it would rain or be very cold so that he could stay at home all day. He didn't really have any interest in going out. It was Saturday after all and Saturday was meant to be lazy. It was meant to be spent at home, not outside.

Biting down to one of his baby carrot, he sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. He dipped his baby carrot into the Caesar salad dressing and began chewing on it. He hated carrots, hated them with all the heart he had. Why was he eating them then? He didn't know. He thought that it would be interesting to try out something new and try to do something he did not like, as a friend of his had suggested. But that was completely a wrong idea to follow. He shouldn't have done such a thing.

Standing up, he wondered where Terra was. He felt liked throwing the bag of baby carrots to Terra's face, or at least the man's chest. Terra was strong and muscle-y after all. It would hurt him that much. Besides, he had taken to pouting because Terra had single-handedly suggested to him to do something new. He didn't know why he had taken the suggestion.

So, he walked out of his room and put the Caesar dressing in the fridge while holding on to his small bag of baby carrots. He heard noises in the garden. Without further ado, he made his way outside, to the garden at the back.

He wore his black and white slippers and walked around the house to reach the small garden and there he was, Terra, standing there, holding a hose, watering the garden.

Ven smirked and threw his bag of baby carrots to Terra's back and stuck out his tongue when Terra turned almost immediately.

He yelped when the hose was aimed at him and water began to spray all over him. "Ah!" he immediately ran to the side to avoid the attack of the water. "Terra!" he glared, completely drenched.

Terra laughed to the air, amused. "That's what you get for scaring me."

Ven threw one of his slippers to Terra which the man barely managed to avoid. "That's what you get for telling me to eat baby carrots. They're disgusting!"

Terra chuckled softly, turning off his water hose. "No they're not. You just have to get through the fact that they're actually really sweet," he said as he picked the small bag up. "Don't waste your fruit and vegetable, Ven." He added, not a single hint of irritation in his voice.

Ven hated how Terra was never angry at things. "I've tried them with the dressing. Still horrible!" he protested. "I'm not eating baby carrots, ever, again!" he looked away stubbornly, irritated.

Terra laughed. "Alright, I'll make sure to keep baby carrots away from you."

With a loving smile, Terra walked over to embrace his wet blond, kissing the smaller one's cheek. "You're really wet."

Ven looked away, blushing slightly. "Guess who's fault that is," he muttered.

With a devious smirk, Ven glomped the man, thoroughly wetting him. "There, now you're wet too," the blond grinned deviously.

Terra laughed. "Fair and square?"

Ven hummed.

"C'mon. Let's go take a bath." Terra said and the both stood up. "Piggy back?" the man leaned down in front of Ven, back facing him.

Ven grinned. "Sure," he said softly as he climbed on Terra's back.

"I like you, Terra.

"You only like me?" Terra chuckled.

"Of course! You told me to eat baby carrots!" Ven stuck his tongue out.

"Baby carrots?" Terra grinned, offering the bag of baby carrots he was previously holding to Ven.

"Eww! NO!"

The both laughed to the air then.

It was a warm and sunny day.

Later on that day, they went out anyway even though Ven stubbornly refused.

Terra always had his way around Ven.

-xoxo-

A small drabble written for **illbewaiting**. Happy birthday, Sule. Sorry for the late gift! I miss you so much. (: Hope we'll get to talk again someday.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
